A Christmas Card
by Maya Holmes
Summary: Charles est le patron d'une boîte familiale, spécialisée dans les cartes de Noël. Cette période de l'année est donc importante et il demande à tous d'être au top afin de leur éviter de travailler le jour de Noël. Les traditions, c'est important, sa mère lui a bien fait comprendre. L'autre conseil était de ne surtout pas mélanger les sentiments et le travail. Dommage pour Erik.


Note : TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM ! A quelques heures de la fin de ce Secret Santa édition 2019-2020, voilà le cadeau pour ma très chère et adorée Flo'w Cruchoïde d'amour ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre te plaira. Il y en a 4 autres qui arriveront. Quand, c'est là tout le mystère mais que serait la vie sans cela :3

Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une très belle et tendre année ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et que vous laisserez une petite review pour le dire.

Rating : M, bien sûr. Je crois n'avoir jamais écrit autre chose.

Bêta : Ongi chou qui a bien voulu se prêter à l'exercice avec une maîtrise remarquable. Merciiiiiiiiii * cœur *

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Révélations et canapés.

La soirée de Noël de l'Imprimerie Xavier est attendue par tous les employés de l'entreprise, et ce, depuis des générations. Spécialistes ès cartes de vœux de fin d'année, ils doivent se montrer dignes de leur réputation en offrant une fête grandiose et parfaite, de la guirlande lumineuse jusqu'à la couronne de houx accrochée à la porte d'entrée. Son grand-père y tenait, sa mère y tenait (et y tient toujours puisqu'elle n'en manque jamais une depuis qu'elle a pris sa retraite) donc Charles se doit d'y tenir. Les traditions familiales sont importantes. Cette maxime est ancrée dans sa chair, il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il a entendu sa mère la lui répéter, ses lèvres maquillées quittant à peine le pourtour d'un verre de blanc français.

D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'elle boit actuellement, juste après lui avoir embrassé la joue en guise de félicitations pour la splendeur de la décoration.

— Merci, mère, s'incline Charles avec un sourire. Je n'ai fait que suivre tes conseils.

— Bien, bien.

Elle tapote deux fois son bras, c'est le maximum qu'elle puisse montrer en matière d'affection. S'ils vendent de l'amour et de la tendresse par milliers de cartes de vœux, les Xavier sont avares de bons sentiments et de démonstrations dans la vie réelle. Le papier laisse une trace là où les gestes s'évaporent avec les paroles. Pour mieux observer le déroulement de la soirée, Charles se détourne de sa mère. Elle ne lui accorde déjà plus d'attention, de toute façon, puisqu'elle s'est incrustée dans la conversation des commerciaux où se trouve Raven.

Chacun semble s'amuser, boire et manger à sa convenance. Les lumières se reflètent dans les verres qui s'entrechoquent pour trinquer. La délicate musique du petit jazz band ne parvient que peu à couvrir les bruits des conversations ; Charles s'en veut de devoir bientôt interrompre cette atmosphère sympathique avec son discours de directeur que la majorité de ses employés va sûrement trouver barbant. Mais bon, une soirée de Noël sans discours n'en est pas vraiment une.

Il récupère un verre sur un plateau puis fend la foule, salue de la tête tous celles et ceux qui le remarquent. Il atteint presque l'estrade et son micro, quand une main se serre autour de son bras. Le contact de cette main le trouble. Ce n'est pas la façon singulière qu'a sa sœur de l'agripper, comme des griffes de chat s'accrochant aux mailles de son pull en cachemire pour ne plus le lâcher. Ce n'est pas non plus la poigne franche de Logan, dont le toucher a bien souvent pour effet de lui faire dresser le sexe instantanément. Non, celle-ci est ferme mais légèrement hésitante dans la façon qu'a le pouce de juste s'appuyer contre le pull, sans le presser comme le font pourtant les autres doigts. Ses réflexions durent une seconde puis le suspense laisse place à la (belle) figure d'Erik, le nouveau chef de projet du service graphisme.

Erik a fait un vrai effort de tenue, Charles le remarque tout de suite : sans être négligé, il est vrai que son nouvel employé est plutôt du style à enfiler une chemise froissée et une paire de jeans dont les ourlets tombent sur des baskets qui ont oublié leur prime jeunesse. Ce soir, la chemise grise n'a aucun pli et la veste noire est assortie au bas du costume. Charmant.

— Oh, bonsoir ? interroge Charles en se retournant franchement face à son interlocuteur qui a finalement lâché son bras.

— Bonsoir. Je vous interromps, peut-être ?

— Du tout. Eh bien, je m'apprêtais à donner mon sempiternel discours de Noël. Je ne m'autorises jamais à boire avant cela. Enfin, juste un ! glousse-t-il en replaçant l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Il ne s'agirait pas de rouler sous la table ou me mettre à danser dessus, bien évidemment.

— Hum.

Semblant insensible à l'humour pauvre de Charles, Erik hoche la tête et reprend :

— Est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter d'un truc, s'il vous plaît ?

— Maintenant ?

Charles a tout sauf envie de parler travail ce soir. Mais quand il voit les sourcils d'Erik se froncer, rendant encore plus acéré ce regard magnétique, il sait qu'il ne pourra y échapper.

— Vu que vous avez repoussé tous mes rendez-vous et que la campagne de Noël débute lundi, ouais, il faut qu'on discute ce soir.

— Ce soir, promet Charles, avant de se diriger une nouvelle fois vers l'estrade.

Mea culpa, pense Charles. C'est vrai qu'il a cherché à esquiver toute la semaine son chef de projet pour éviter de lui dire oui, les cartes en papier c'est peut-être vieillot, mais c'est là tout le charme de leurs créations. Il est donc hors de question de valider la proposition d'Eric : ouvrir l'imprimerie au marché des cartes virtuelles en ligne Sauf que quand il s'en est confié à Logan, l'avocat a trouvé ça plutôt brillant comme idée. Raven aussi, d'ailleurs. Et donc, depuis lors, de contrariété et de peur de perdre le débat, Charles a fui. Jusqu'à cette impasse où l'assiège Erik.

Avant que son pied ne puisse toucher l'estrade, Raven apparaît, lui bloquant à son tour le passage. Bon, il sait que personne n'aime écouter son patron discourir vingt longues minutes, mais tout même.

— Il faut qu'on parle, c'est urgent.

— Toi aussi ?

Raven le fixe, un peu étonnée.

— Tu n'es pas ma première urgence de la soirée. Ni de l'heure même, confie Charles avec un léger soupir. Lensherr vient à l'instant de me coincer afin de discuter de son idée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

— Je lui ai dit ce que je vais te dire à toi : après mon discours. Il fronce les sourcils. Sauf, évidemment, si ça ne peut attendre.

Comme scénario catastrophe, Charles pense à sa mère (trop saoule) qui se donnerait en spectacle en dépit du bon sens, comme elle peut le faire désormais qu'elle goûte à une retraite anticipée. Sa sœur semble comprendre ses inquiétudes et le rassure alors d'un sourire.

— Non, non, pas ce genre d'urgence… Mais c'est urgent quand même donc, va parler au peuple et je te choperai avant qu'Erik ne le fasse.

Charles sourit et monte enfin sur le plancher de bois qui craque dans le silence qui emplit peu à peu la salle. Ainsi, il n'a pas besoin de tapoter le micro pour requérir l'attention, sa main gauche toujours occupée à réchauffer son champagne, alors que la droite passe une fois encore dans ses cheveux. Et c'est parti.

D'abord, des salutations, des remerciements. Lister les clients présents et leurs émissaires (ne pas oublier que Sydney représente Red Nose désormais). Sa mère qui est présente, qui lui a confié la boutique. Sa soeur, sans qui il paniquerait quotidiennement (il y a des rires et au milieu d'eux, Raven qui jette un coup d'œil vers Emma. Étrange). Logan, pour sa présence assidue (sourire de connivence et verre levé). Les enfants, les femmes, puis les hommes de l'entreprise.

Ensuite, les chiffres. Bons. Souvent très bons, mais il ne faut pas se reposer sur ses lauriers et continuer à fournir un travail efficace, de qualité et ambitieux. Rappel que cette période est une période cruciale pour l'Imprimerie Xavier, qu'il s'agit de rester au top afin de satisfaire toutes les campagnes lancées, dans les délais impartis. De rester soudés. Prononcer le mot famille avec emphase.

Les axes, maintenant. Conserver les traditions, tout en restant modernes, accessibles à un large public (ne pas regarder Erik qui, lui, ne le lâche pourtant pas des yeux). Se développer en Europe. Innover tout en conservant précieusement cette âme qui a fait le succès de l'entreprise.

Enfin, lever son verre de champagne.

— Je vous souhaite à toutes, à tous, un très joyeux Noël. Que vos rêves se réalisent, que la tendresse emplissent vos vies et des cartes vos boîtes aux lettres. A nous !

La liste est finie, toutes et tous répètent en chœur les derniers mots de Charles dans un chaos joyeux aussi vite remplacé par les conversations interrompues. Il porte à ses lèvres sa coupe, le visage tourné vers sa sœur qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Il éteint le micro et descend.

— C'était chouette. Toujours très galvanisant.

— Mère dit toujours qu'il faut rappeler à tes employés que c'est grâce à eux que tu peux te vanter auprès des autres patrons de faire un chiffre d'affaires plus qu'honorable. Ça soude.

— Si c'est Mère qui le dit… grimace Raven et Charles balaie la conversation de sa main libre qu'il place sous le bras de sa soeur.

— Quelle est cette nouvelle si importante et qui ne peut attendre le lever du jour ?

Raven serre une fois sa main puis se recule, les yeux hauts sur le front de Charles, le dos droit. Aie.

— Emma m'a proposé un boulot.

— Tu as dit non.

— J'ai dit oui.

C'est incroyable comment le monde peut s'arrêter lorsqu'une minuscule phrase, très simple dans sa construction grammaticale, perce notre conduit auditif. Puis le souffle revient, la planète reprend sa course dans le système solaire, mais rien ne semble pareil. Sauf que tout l'est, finalement, excepté pour la douleur qui serre sa poitrine.

— C'est une blague ?

— Non.

— Tu as besoin de quelques chose alors ? Un nouveau poste, un nouveau bureau ?

— Non, rien de tout ça.

— Je te donne même les miens si tu veux !

— Charles...

— Tu veux une augmentation ?

— Non, répond Raven catégorique, le visage tordu de compassion. Écoute Charles, Emma m'offre déjà tout ça dans une start-up qui correspond à fond à mon envie actuelle de faire bouger les choses.

— On peut créer une nouvelle catégorie de cartes féministes s'il n'y a que ça !

Elle secoue ses longs cheveux blonds. Il balbutie, il s'accroche, il tente tout pour que Raven ne l'abandonne pas. Il a besoin d'elle pour que ça fonctionne… Il lui dit, d'ailleurs.

— J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne m'en sortirai pas si tu n'es pas là.

— C'est faux et tu le sais. Tout roule maintenant, les services sont en place, les clients sont fidélisés, tu as toute ta légitimité. J'ai envie de faire autre chose maintenant, je ne veux pas rester à un poste où je ne vois que de la routine et aucune perspective.

Elle s'avance pour lui faire un câlin. Le front de Charles se niche sur son épaule alors que ses mains s'accrochent au dos de sa robe.

— C'est dur pour moi aussi, tu sais ? J'adore bosser avec toi et voir ta tête quand je te dis qu'on a décroché le contrat Red Nose mais Emma a vraiment besoin de moi. Tout est à construire : le site, le fichier client, les revues de presse pour dénicher les bonnes nouvelles concernant des femmes badass… Ca va être cool.

Charles se redresse, tire sur sa veste pour l'ajuster parfaitement , le regard fuyant sa sœur. Il aimerait bien se réjouir pour elle parce qu'il sait qu'elle va vraiment adorer bosser pour Good Feminism News mais à cet instant T, il ne peut pas. Il lui tourne le dos, lui murmure « on en reparle lundi » et s'en va, le long soupir de Raven l'accompagnant durant quelques pas.

Cela devient difficile de sourire aux personnes qui cherchent à lui parler, la démission de sa soeur trotte dans sa tête et l'empêche d'assimiler ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Lorsqu'Erik apparaît, Charles est à bout de nerf, c'est pour cela qu'il lui lâche sans crier gare :

— Ok. Vous avez un mois pour me prouver que votre ingénieuse idée est aussi fantastique que vous le dites. Si les ventes ne décollent pas avant Noël, nous repenserons à votre avenir chez nous. Suis-je clair ?

— Très clair, acquiesce Erik, la voix grave, une moue de défi affichée sur son visage.

Visage que Charles aimerait bien voir au milieu de ses draps de satin, explosant sous l'effet d'un 'orgasme partagé. Mais malheureusement non, sa mère lui a toujours dit qu'on ne baise pas les employés. C'est comme pour les traditions, il se doit de respecter cette règle somme toute raisonnable (mais foutrement frustrante).

Après un dernier merci, Erik disparaît de la vue de Charles qui a assez eu de révélations pour la soirée. Sans demander son reste ni dire au revoir, il sort dans le hall puis se glisse dans l'escalier qui mène aux bureaux actuellement vides afin de s'enfermer dans le sien, en tête à tête avec un scotch pur malt de préférence.

— Vu ta tronche, Raven a dû te parler de son nouveau job.

Évidemment, Logan ne peut jamais le laisser déprimer en paix. Prenant presque toute la place sur le canapé Chesterfield en cuir brun qui date de l'ouverture de l'imprimerie, Logan a déjà dénoué sa cravate et ouvert les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche. La fin d'un cigare se consume dans le cendrier, embaumant la pièce d'une odeur désagréable. Mais Charles lui pardonne lorsque son avocat lui tend un verre de cristal où tangue le liquide ambré dont il rêvait en montant les escaliers. Il s'assoit à son tour, serré entre l'accoudoir et le torse de Logan dont le bras vient l'étreindre. Charles ferme les yeux. Il est bien là, perdu dans l'aura protectrice de son amant régulier. Ils ont toujours été clair là-dessus : ils baisent, s'apprécient mais ne tomberont jamais amoureux. D'ailleurs, Logan voit d'autres personnes et c'est très bien pour Charles. Il a déjà assez à gérer pour s'embarrasser d'une relation forcément compliquée.

— Tu sais, murmure Logan le nez dans les cheveux bouclés de son amant, on y arrivera. Jean peut très bien prendre le poste de Raven, ta sœur la forme depuis que tu l'as embauchée. Et puis, c'est une super opportunité pour toutes les deux, elles-

— Je n'ai pas envie d'être raisonnable, ce soir, coupe Charles en se redressant légèrement. Laisse-moi le temps de digérer.

Sa bouche trouve celle de Logan qui ne se fait pas prier pour coucher son patron sur le sofa. Les vestes s'ôtent, les chemises aussi. C'est au tour de leurs pantalons qui tombent sur le sol alors que le cuir crisse sous les caresses des deux hommes. Si un ne prend que du plaisir à mordre, lécher et sucer la peau d'albâtre qui lui est offerte, l'autre cherche à oublier cette soirée. A oublier sa sœur qui l'abandonne et le regard inaccessible d'Erik. Il veut que rien ne change pour que rien ne soit bouleversé dans son quotidien si organisé. C'est pourquoi, quand Logan le pousse, ventre contre l'accoudoir, Charles se concentre sur la sensation de ce large sexe habillé de latex qui le pénètre. Ça, au moins, ce n'est pas une nouveauté.


End file.
